


the way i like it

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Underage Harry, Underage Louis, Vaginal Penetration, Young Harry, Young Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: Gemma has a special hole for the boys





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is trash and I stopped writing halfway cuz I got tired. Um this could be kind of gross to people who aren't into this soo pre warning

"Take good care of them Gemma! Call if you have any problems." Anne called before leaving thE house. Gemma sighed, tonight she was babysitting her little brother Harry and his friend Louis. Tonight was hung to be a boring night. 

She went into the living room and saw they were watching a film, harry smiled at her and gestured for her to sit next to him. She sat by him and pulled hI'm close, Louis was too intently watching the movie to care. 

Suddenly, to Gemmas horror a very explicit sex scene began to take place on the screen. But.. she didn't really want to turn it off. She turned to watch the two boys reactions to the sex scene. Both boys mouths were slightly agape as they watched the screen. ThE female began to take off her shirt and her large breasts bounced out of her bra. Gemma bit her lip as they boys got more into it. They watched as the man unbuckled his belt and took out his penis. The boys watched in confusion as the man took off the ladies underwear and put his pee pee in hers. The woman bounced on him and made funny noises. 

Gemma paused the movie, the two boys looked at her. "W-What was that?" Harry asked, his cheeks bright red. 

"That's called sex, people do it because it feels really good." Gemma told the two young boys, they slowly nodded.

"Do you have a hole like that too? Where our penises go?" Louis asked, Gemma nodded with a smirk. 

"My pee pee is feeling weird." Harry stated, moving the blanket to show his erection tenting his pants, Louis moved the blanket to expose his erection as well. 

"What do we do with these?" Louis cried.

"Do you boys want me to fix your private spot?" Gemma asked, her cunt tIngling. 

"I want to feel good, Gemma. " Harry said, "I can help you Hazz don't worry."

Gemma removed her leggings but kept on her bright pink thong, Louis gulped as he looked at it. 

"I'm going to take care of my brother than you, alright Louis?" Louis continued to stare at her cunt, her pink lips on display. She climbed on Harrys lap, she gripped his shoulders as she grinded down onto his erection. He gasped loudly at the pleasure. She continued to grind hard and took off her shirt at the same time, exposing her large breasts.

"My penis feels weird," harry moaned. Gemma climbed off and Harry let out a shaky breath. She stared at the boys as she took off her underwear. 

"I have a special hole, where I can put your penis," she told the boys, she then spread her lips and showed her nub. 

"Touching this makes me feel really good," harry extended his arm and touch her clitorious, she threw hr head back. 

She then climbed back onto Harrys lap, lining her hole with Harrys cock. She then started to bounce. Harry let out a surprised moan, his chubby hands grasped her hips and he sloppily thrusted upwards, searching for that pleasure.

Louis snuck a hand in his pants as he watched, jerk in himself off. Gemma started to bounce a bit faster, Harrys mouth falling agape as he started to come.

"I'm going to pee!" He gushed. Gemma clenched as his warm semen filled her up, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, kudos and comment!


End file.
